


the tattoos

by bbanghee



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, also i found this au on a website and im sure its from tumblr so idk how to credit, also this was shorter than i expected, chensung and lucas only make cameos, hyunlix too, my title isnt very creative im sorry for that jsksksk, ofc i had to find a way to put stray kids with nct, theres only one ship that is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbanghee/pseuds/bbanghee
Summary: au where everyone is born with a special tattoo, and whenever you fall in love with someone, their tattoo appears somewhere on your body. for donghyuck, it takes four tries for him to meet the one.or alternatively, four times that donghyuck fell in love and the one time he stayed in love.





	the tattoos

Ever since he was young, Donghyuck was obsessed with the small sun inked on his right ankle. The sun, which glowed against his tanned skin, was his attachment tattoo. Everyone had a unique tattoo on their body. And whenever you fell in love with someone, their tattoo would appear on your body. They served as a permanent reminder of all your lovers. Donghyuck would always pester his mother for the stories behind her tattoos and loved dreaming about his future tattoos. He couldn’t wait for his first one; thankfully he didn’t have to wait very long.

 

Jaemin was his name. Donghyuck met him in elementary school and he took to him immediately. They became the best of friends, and were like two peas in a pod. No one understood Donghyuck better than his best friend. Jaemin knew Donghyuck’s favourite video games and the exact ways to make him laugh. Whenever he was around Jaemin, he would feel warmth in chest, but he always brushed it off. It wasn’t until the month before the start of middle school, when Jaemin’s family suddenly decided to move away, that he realized his feelings. As Donghyuck tearfully said his goodbyes, Jaemin quickly pecked his cheek before running off. “Never forget me,” Jaemin had whispered. Donghyuck was left there on the curb outside his house, one hand on his warm cheek. That night, he found a small pink peach on his collarbone, which he recognized as Jaemin’s tattoo. 

 

The second time he fell in love was during his first summer vacation away from his hometown. Donghyuck had done well for his exams, and his parents decided to reward him with a month long stay by the beach. Donghyuck stepped onto the white sand, ready to enjoy the sea breeze when he felt a sharp pain in his head and suddenly, he was on the ground. “Sorry for hitting you with my ball! Let me help you up!” Donghyuck was ready to verbally assault his attacker, however he opened his eyes to an outstretched hand and a radiant grin. The pain immediately faded. Donghyuck took the hand and stood up. “It…it’s fine, I’m okay.” “That’s great!” The boy smiled even more, making his eyes disappear. “But I still feel bad. Let me treat you to some ice cream to make it up to you!” Donghyuck couldn’t say no to that smile and that’s how he landed himself a date with Jeno, as he soon learned was his name. The first date quickly led to other dates, with the two boys bonding over the sickly sweet ice cream at the parlor near the beach. Jeno soon became Donghyuck’s first boyfriend and second love. All was well for Donghyuck, until the month came to the end. This signaled the end of their budding romance, but the cat etched on Donghyuck’s left index finger would always bring up memories of Jeno’s eye smile.

 

Donghyuck only moved on from Jeno when he met Renjun in high school. Renjun was a Chinese exchange student with a gift in the arts. Donghyuck sat next to him in art class and they worked as partners. Donghyuck had fallen for him fast. It started with how cute Renjun was, and progressed to Donghyuck noticing the littlest things about him. Like when Renjun would wear a beret to class, which made the butterflies in his stomach thrash more violently. Or how Renjun would always scrunch up his nose when he was concentrating on a drawing. Unable to keep his feelings to himself, he confessed to Renjun on a late afternoon when they had to stay back to work on an art project. Renjun was wearing one of his many berets and Donghyuck couldn’t take his cuteness anymore. Thankfully, Renjun reciprocated his feelings. This was Donghyuck’s first serious relationship and he was certain he had found the one. However, that feeling did not last for long. Donghyuck wasn’t sure when it started, when Renjun began to cancel their dates, or argue with Donghyuck on the smallest of things. Donghyuck did not know when was the beginning but one thing he was sure of, was that Renjun had fallen out of love with him. When Donghyuck confronted him about it, there was not much reaction, which confirmed Donghyuck’s beliefs. Even though Donghyuck was the one that broke up with Renjun that day, it was him who was heart broken. After graduation, Donghyuck discovered Renjun had moved on, with another Chinese student. He was happy for the two; although he felt a bit bitter knowing the Moomin behind his ear was also on another.

 

After Renjun, Donghyuck wanted to swear off love, at least for a while. He wasn't ready for another potential heartbreak. However, being a hopeless romantic, that didn’t happen. It was on a morning like any other. Donghyuck was in the Starbucks on campus, ready to get his daily caffeine boost before his 10am lecture. He approached the counter, when he noticed the cashier was not the Felix he was familiar with. ‘Mark Lee huh,’ Donghyuck muttered under his breath before he ordered his usual, a grande vanilla latte. When Donghyuck got his drink and left the coffee shop, he didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. It wasn’t until his friend Hyunjin pointed at his cup (“Hey, did someone give you their number? Aw, you're growing up so fast-” “Shut up Hyunjin.”) that he noticed the messy scrawl at the bottom of his cup. A string of numbers followed by the words, “We should hang out sometime, because I like you a latte~ Call me~” Donghyuck would have been lying if he said he didn’t blush, but he wasn’t ready to date again. Only with Hyunjin’s encouragement more like threats did he decide to give Mark Lee a chance. (He discovered that it was Mark’s friend Lucas who wrote his number, because Mark didn’t, as quoted, “have the balls to do it”. Donghyuck agrees.) The duo had only went on two dates before Donghyuck agreed to be Mark's boyfriend. A musical note soon followed, imprinted on the left side of his chest.

 

Now as he lay on Mark’s lap, listening to Mark’s newest track ("I told you I was Sound cloud rapper."), he doesn’t regret following Hyunjin’s advice and giving Mark a chance. Donghyuck thinks of the mark, and decides that it was a tough journey getting to Mark, and collecting all those tattoos too, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> hi thank you for reading! this is my first fic so please comment your thoughts and criticism! im planning more fics about nct and stray kids so they will be uploaded soon!


End file.
